


Fragile Hope (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Anders/M!Hawke Podfics [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age Big Bang 2015, Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang 2015, Here Lies the Abyss, In the Fade, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawke is left behind in the Fade he teams up with an unlikely partner that promises a way to escape in return for one thing - the memories that he regrets the most. Written for the 2015 Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang. Art by stardustinjune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Hope (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragile Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330807) by [JessicaPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon). 



> Please make sure to visit the original story by JessicaPendragon to not only view the art that inspired the fic, but to also leave many kudos and comments. I fell in love with this story of a Hawke whose burdens overcome him and a bittersweet ending for Anders. 
> 
> This is also my first recording with several different speakers.. I'm hoping to get some clearer voices down in the future, I hope its easy to follow them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
